Like It or Not
by 4RealGirl
Summary: Elena is Rene's twin sister who was never noticed. But when she signs up to the Smackdown roster, she becomes the woman John Cena will never forget. Please ReadReview.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was many years ago, but she still remembered it like it was yesterday. There they were, in the basement of there old house, training to be wrestlers under the guidence of their father. Well, Rene was anyway. Elena would just sit and watch as her father praised her twin brother, dreaming about him following his footsteps into the professional wrestling business.  
  
"Dad, can you teach me some of that stuff?" Elena asked them one day, finally tired of watching them. "I think it would be really good. For self defence and maybe being on the wrestling team at school with Rene. Anna is on the team too, and she's always talking about how much fun it is."  
  
This was followed by strange looks from both her brother and father. Rene laughed at the thought. "What makes you think you can handle it? Anna is a big girl not to mention butch, and you're so skinny and weak."  
  
Before he could see it coming, Elena had him in a sleeper hold. Their father pulled them apart, turning to Elena. "It is no place for girls. Besides, no daughter of mine is going to walk around in a bikini, being an object like the rest of the female wrestlers. Now go upstairs and help your mother with dinner." He turned back to Rene, resuming their training session.

-----Rene was annoyed that he had to film Smackdown on his birthday. He would much rather hang out with Sylvain and Rob back in Quebec. His match was over and he sat backstage, thinking about calling his sister, after all it was her birthday too. Though the truth was, he knew that Elena was probably out celebrating with all her modelling friends, which was the kind of stuff she did. It had been three years since they had spent their birthday together, and with all the travelling both of them had to do it was lucky that they could even phone each other once a month.  
  
Besides, he knew that there had always been jealousy in their relationship. Elena had always stayed strong, saving face, but Rene knew that she hated the amount of attention he recieved from both their parents. He knew that one reason Elena had became a model was to piss them off, since they had always deemed her the smart one who would go on to become a doctor or lawyer.  
  
A weird feeling came over him. It wasn't the first time that some kind of twin connection had got hold of him. When Elena had to have her appendix out, he could barely wrestle because of the pain in his side. This time, he could feel Elena was close by. As he drove back to the hotel room, he didn't realise just how close she was.

-----Elena sat in Rene's hotel room, waiting for her brother to show up. She had no idea how he'd react to the surprise she had for him, but the truth was she didn't care much. Nothing was going to change her mind.  
Finally the door opened and she stood up, looking her twin brother in the eyes.  
  
"Elena, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a shoot." Rene dropped his bags and hugged his sister.  
  
"Can't I drop in and see my brother on our birthday. Besides, we're going to be spending a whole lot more time together." Elena smiled at him.  
  
Rene looked back at her confused. "What do you mean exactely?" He tried to read her face for any sign of an answer, but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Well, I am officially on the Smackdown roster. Apparently, someone thought the whole twin thing would be good publicity, more storyline oppertunities, stuff like that." Elena looked at her shocked brother, smiling. "So shall we celebrate?"  
  
Rene finally something to say. "What about modelling and everything else? You have no training."  
  
"See thats where your wrong. I gave up modelling ages ago and I have been at Ohio Valley Wrestling for awhile now. Plus I trained a lot, you just had no clue about it. All those years you never knew." Elena explained, passing Rene a bottle of wine. "So Happy Birthday."  
  
Rene had no idea how to react, he just held the french wine in his hand. "Happy Birthday." He replied, still a little shocked and confused.  
  
"This is going to be great. You know how badly I wanted to be a wreslter, but dad never saw any potential in me." Elena hugged her brother again, but when he didn't hug her back she looked at him confused. "What's wrong, I thought you'd be happy. We've barely spoken in the last couple of years and now we can be partners in crime again, just like when we were kids."  
  
"You could get hurt, break your neck, even die. Did you ever think about that?" Rene asked. "Well atleast your on the Smackdown roster, where there is no Womans Title to compete for, so there's a little less chance of you actually getting hurt."  
  
Elena shook her head in disgust. "You really have so little faith in me. I thought you'd be more supportive and mature since we're older, but you're still the same. Though I don't care, no matter what you say, I'm going to be at the show on Tuesday, I'm going to be on TV Thursday night and when you go to other countries I'll be on the same plane. So get used to it."

-----Elena changed backstage into a purple tube top and white hot pants. She was excited about her first Smackdown. The way she would introduce herself to the world was when Charlie Haas and Rene had their match, she was going to go out and stop Miss Jackie when she attempted to get involved in the match.  
  
She walked out into the hallway, looking around she smiled knowing that she had finally made it and proved her brother and father wrong. She heard a whistle from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with John Cena.  
  
"So, you must be the new Diva everyones raging about." John walked up to her, checking her out. "How can someone as fine as you be related to Dupree?"  
  
"Hey, that's my twin brother you're talking about. Though I can't blame you, he can be a real asshole." Elena looked John Cena up and down. She had met male models before, but couldn't believe how attractive she found him. "Anyway I have to go make my debut. Nice meeting you though."  
  
John was about to speak, but Rene interupted their conversation. He came up to both of them. "Elena what are you doing, you're needed at the entrance come on."  
  
John laughed at his pathetic attempt to get her away from him. "What's bothering you? You worried that you're sister will be dreaming about John Cena tonight?" He waved his hand in front of his face in the you can't see me gesture before walking off.  
  
Elena laughed, watching John walk off towards his locker room. She knew more than likely she would be dreaming of him that night.  
  
A.N: It's a start. More will happen in the next chapters. Thanks for reading :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or anything/anyone associated with it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Elena waited in the back until she saw Miss Jackie step up onto the apron. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe she had finally made it. She was living her dream, a dream that had so many knock backs along the way. It was even somewhat exciting entering the business as a heel.  
  
Finally it was time, Jackie was banging on the canvas trying to will Charlie on and get the fans going. Then she hopped up on the apron and began shouting at the referee because of Rene exposing one of the turnbuckles. Elena ran out into the arena, glancing at the fans surrounding her. She rushed at Jackie, still distracting the referee, which allowed Rene to do a low blow on Charlie. Knocking her off the apron, the two Divas fought outside the ring.  
  
Charlie, momentarily distracted by the newcomer was rolled up and pinned by Rene. The moment the bell rang Elena rushed into the ring and raised her brothers arm, turning around and rubbing it in Charlie and Jackie's face, giving them 'I bet you didn't see that coming' smiles. Both of them up there, side by side, the resemblance between them was obvious. Both of them tall, tanned, same sparkling eyes with blonde highlights in their naturally brown hair. It was the first time in days that Elena had actually seen her brother smiling.  
------  
  
Backstage Elena was feeling a buzz. Sure it wasn't exactely her first match, but it was close enough. "Now I understand why you love doing this so much."  
  
"Well don't get to excited, now we have to get on a bus to travel to a house show for tomorrow." Rene explained.  
  
"No we don't. We get time off this week. Anyway, it's a good thing, now you can introduce me to your old La Resistance friends. It's not like either of us had a proper birthday celebration." Elena reassured her brother. "Plus it gives you time to get me a great Christmas present."  
  
"I'll meet you out back then." Rene said before going into the locker room for a shower. He didn't know how to react to his sister being in the WWE. It was cool in some aspects, they could be partners in crime again. Though he couldn't help worrying about his sister getting hurt.  
  
Elena walked towards the Womans Locker Room. John Cena was standing out the front, as though waiting for her. "You know, I'm sure if we talked to someone about it, I could take you on as my valet. Wouldn't you rather come out and support John Cena?"  
  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Think about what you just said for a minute." Then she smiled at him. "I think part of the reason I was even signed up here is because of Rene."  
  
"Well atleast sit next to me on the bus to the house show. I don't care if they're doing the whole put the heels in one bus, faces in another as not to ruin the illusion, you're coming with me." John slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Actually I'm not. I have time off this week. Besides, I've only just met you. How do I know you're for real not some commitment phobic that will break my heart in the end?" Elena opened the door to the Woman's locker room, looking at him for an answer.  
  
John grabbed her arm. The look in his eyes was so serious. "I am insulted. I wouldn't do that, and the only way to find out is by going out with me one night. Atleast give me your phone number. You can't expect me to wait until next Tuesday to see you again." He moved his face closer to his, preparing to kiss her.  
  
"Hey, Elena is it?" Kurt Angle walked towards them, along with Luther Reigns causing them to break apart. "Welcome to Smackdown."  
  
John gritted his teeth, turning to the former general manager. "Can't you see we're a little busy here. Private conversation."  
  
Kurt ignored him. "Rene has told me many great things about you. By the sounds of things, you're a Diva that could go really far."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I better go, nice meeting you." Elena slipped through the door, sighing. She was mad about not getting a kiss from John, but the truth was, she couldn't help but smile knowing that Rene had actually said some great things about her and may just have faith in her succeeding in the business.  
------  
  
On the bus, John just stared out the window. He gave up trying to get to sleep, as he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew that his past dating experiances hadn't been great, partly because he was so commited to wrestling and his music and not so much to the relationship.  
  
He overheard Torrie talking to Billy Kidman about the new Diva. "I met her briefly in the bathroom. Seems really nice. Then again, she could be very unpredictable like her brother."  
  
"I just saw part of her debut, she's really something." Billy replied, looking at Torrie. "Though not as fabulous as you of course."  
  
Torrie looked at John to ask his opinion. "Hey John, have you met the new Diva?"  
  
"Elena." John replied. "She's amazing. I only spoke to her for about two minutes, but it was all the time I needed. I wish she was coming with us. It's like she came to Smackdown to be my girl."  
  
Billy shot him an odd look. "Never took you for a person that believed in all that." He wondered just what was so special about her that could make John Cena act so serious.  
  
John didn't reply. He was thinking about how he was so close to kissing her. Why did Kurt have to come at that moment, he thought to himself, and what am I going to do about Rene he's never liked me much. It was obvious that if put in a situation where she had to choose, naturally she would chose her twin brother. He just hoped that Rene didn't have too much influence over her. Then again, what if she wasn't all that he thought?  
  
"You like her don't you?" Charlie Haas had come to sit by John. "The new Diva, Elena."  
  
John turned to him a little startled. "Well yeah, she's gorgeous. Though who knows, she could be an empty shell if you know what I mean."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or you. I haven't seen that look on your face since Serena and you've only known her a couple of hours. Plus I heard what you said to Billy." Charlie explained. "Man you've got it bad."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I like what I see. Since you mention Serena though, it only proves my point that I can't jump to conclusions." John told him. "Though I will ask her out after the show next week."  
  
"Now all you have to do is be as confident as you usually are and you won't screw it up. Twin ESP, you know. Rene will know the moment you hurt her feelings." Charlie realised he was probably making John nervous, as it was obvious he was becoming less confident by the second. "Though I'm sure you won't. Just relax and be yourself. She'll love you for it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this.  
  
"Finally Christmas. The one day of the year we're guaranteed a break." Rene sighed. "I think they're going to make me do much more, now that Elena has joined Smackdown."  
  
"So where is Elena, I have been dying to meet her you know." Sylvain explained picking up a recent picture of Elena on a table nearby. "If she's anything like her picture..."  
  
Rob looked over at the photo. "I hope she moves to Raw. You know, if she gets really good she could be drafted. Then we could take her on as a valet."  
  
Before Rene could say anything, Elena walked into the room wearing a rather revealing blue dress. "Sorry I'm late, let myself in. Sylvain and Rob, Rene's told me heaps about you."  
  
Rene looked up at her stunned. He looked back at his two friends, looking Elena up and down, giving approving smiles, kissing her hand. "Elena come with me and pick out a wine for everyone." Once they were out of sight, Rene took a serious tone. "What the hell do you think you're wearing? Couldn't you have worn something a little more classy?"  
  
Elena shook her head. "I think your jealous that you're friends are paying more attention to me then they are to you. Besides, the whole world has seen me in a bikini so what difference does it make?"  
  
Rene looked at her seriously. "This isn't like high school okay. These are my friends, I'd just prefer it if you weren't trying to flirt with them."  
  
"Look, I know that incident in high school probably scarred you for life, but how many years has it been?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Lighten up, okay? I was already asked out this week."  
  
Rene looked a little confused. "By who? If we haven't been catching up you're at the gym. Was it your personal trainer?"  
  
"Actually no, it's John Cena." Elena replied. "He caught up to me after your match."  
  
"John Cena? You can do so much better than him? You are not going to go out with him are you?" Rene asked.  
  
"I'm considering it. Look, I know you two don't like each other but Rene, this isn't about you." She hugged him. "I know, I'd probably feel the same way if you were going out with someone I didn't like, but I'm sure you'd give me this exact same speech."  
  
"I've known him longer than you. He's known for being a bit of a heartbreaker. Most recent being Serena-" Rene thought it would be best to tell his sister exactely what happened with John and his ex, but before he could continue, Elena interrupted.  
  
"Well, if you prefer I went out with one of your friends." Elena walked halfway out the door, before grabbing a bottle of wine and handing it to Rene. "I know what you're thinking, but you'll never win at this."

------  
John had managed to get Elena's address and phone number from a Smackdown roster list. He just had to call her, it wasn't an option anymore. He dialled her house, but she wasn't at home. He figured that she probably went to Rene's, have a family Christmas thing. A part of him was tempted to catch a plane and just show up, but he figured he could wait until Tuesday.  
  
There was a knock at the door, John figured it was his brothers. Though when he opened the door he found Serena standing there. He didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to slam the door in her face, another part wanted to shout at her.  
  
"Hey John. Merry Christmas." Serena said, smiling weakly. "Can I come in, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Why should I let you in?" John stepped outside, shutting the door behind him. "Want to get your hands on the rest of my money?"  
  
"No. I miss you." Serena explained, biting her lip nervously. "I know that rumours flew around and things were said but why did it all fall apart? I know you loved me. Just like I loved you."  
  
"Yes and if I was just another average joe you would have felt the same way?" John replied sarcastically.  
  
There was an awkward silence. "We were great together John, everyone said so. I know what things may have looked like but I really miss you. Even if I tried to love anyone else it couldn't compare to the moments I spent with you."  
  
"Well I'm with someone else now, so I suggest you go." John said to her. He knew it wasn't entirely true, because Elena and he hadn't officially gone out yet but he wanted to get Serena away.  
  
"Well, I'll just leave then. Though I'm not giving up on you John Cena." With that she walked away.

-------  
Tuesday arrived and with it another Smackdown show to do. John walked around backstage, thinking about Serena. He couldn't help but feel nervous about seeing Elena again by everything that happened. The last thing he wanted was to fall hard for someone and end up being used again.  
  
"Hey, there you are. How was your Christmas?" Elena walked up behind him, linking her arm through his and leading him into a random locker room.  
  
"Can't complain." John replied, not wanting to think about that day anymore. "So how was Christmas with your brother?"  
  
"I told him about how you asked me out. Also about how I was going to accept if you aren't doing anything after the show." Elena replied. "How about it?"  
  
John pulled her to him, kissing her by surprise. He pinned her against the wall, lost in a moment he had been waiting for all week and loving the way she was responding. Her kisses were perfect, making him want more and more.  
  
"Cena you have your match in five minutes, they want you in the waiting area." An assistant had walked in, startling the two. He stared at them awkwardly before leaving. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."  
  
Elena laughed. "Well, I guess you have to go now. Hopefully we won't be interrupted later." She gave him a flirty smile and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
He walked her out of the locker room, holding her hand. "You know, making out with you makes me glad I broke up with everyone I ever went out with. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
John walked around the corner, running into Rene. Rene looked at him coldly. "I know what you're doing with Elena. If you hurt her, I will not hesistate in killing you."  
  
"Relax. I know you're doing the whole protective brother thing. I wouldn't hurt her." John looked back at Rene. "So mind your own business okay."  
  
"My twin sister is my business and I know how you've treated girls in the past." Rene glared at him. "Like the one you left at the altar."  
  
John hated it how people only knew one side of the story. Nobody understood exactely what happened, but they judged him for it. Sure he didn't have the best relationships, but he felt angry for having Rene question his feelings for Elena. "You don't know what you're talking about." He glared right back at him before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"You seem a little distracted, what's wrong?" Elena reached over the table, taking John Cena's hand.  
  
John looked at the surroundings of the late night diner. "I just wish I could have taken you somewhere a little nicer. Guess I should have made reservations."  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer a cheeseburger over food I can't pronounce anyway. I just hope you're not looking for a salad and evian girl." Elena explained, taking a spoonful of the icecream sitting in on the table between her and John.  
  
"Why would you think that?" John asked, curiously. "I want you to feel comfortable eating in front of me."  
  
"Well, many guys I've dated were kind of shocked by it. They saw one image of me in a catalogue and get this whole perception of me." Elena looked up at him, smiling. "You probably don't want to hear about all that though."  
  
"Actually, I know exactely how that feels. I dated a fan two years back. A salad and evian girl as you would put it." John laughed, squeezing her hand. "I just like you, you say what you feel and don't give a damn what anyone else thinks of you."  
  
She looked into his eyes, smiling. "You've only known me a week and you pick that up. I must be one opinionated person."  
  
"I still can't believe someone like you can be related to Rene." John said aloud, a little nervous that he may have offended her.  
  
"He's really great once you get to know him. Though I won't force you to befriend someone you don't get along with." Elena thought back to some of her past relationships, with men who didn't understand some of the priorities that came from being a twin. "I probably should tell you, if you want this relationship to go any further than tonight, you have to accept that I'm a twin and there's stuff that comes with that."  
  
"I understand perfectly and I definately want to see you after tonight. Like maybe tomorrow morning, for breakfast?" John looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Early bus to that house show remember. We won't even have time to get breakfast. Let alone sleep." Elena reminded him. "Though there is New Years Eve."  
  
"I suggest we stay an extra night in Tampa. Just you and me." John suggested, hoping she'd say yes. He slipped over to her side of the booth, smothering her in kisses. "Please please please."  
  
Elena laughed. "Okay. Though we should get back to the hotel now."

-----  
Elena woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Sleepily, she reached for it. "Hello?"  
  
"Elena it's me Katie, what's up? As you know it's New Years tomorrow, and as I know you are probably looking for a party. Well I found us one. You know that guy I was working with on that Ralph Lauren shoot? Massive party with loads of his cute friends."  
  
Elena brushed the hair off her face. "I can't. I'm planning to spend it with someone already. I've met this guy."  
  
"Really? Then why didn't you call me straight away? Is it one of the wrestlers?" Katie was thinking about all the guys on the Smackdown roster that she knew of. "You sleeping with a married guy?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Katie. It's John." Elena told her.  
  
"You mean the rich guy that comes out and brags about himself all the time. Well you always said diamonds were a girls best friend."  
  
"I mean John Cena." Elena replied, laughing at her friend's naivity. "The hot one with about 50 marry me signs in the audience each week. He asked me out the moment he met me."  
  
"The freestyling guy? Wouldn't pick him to be your type." Katie replied. "Then again, anything with a dick is your type, girl."  
  
"Shut up slut." Elena shot back jokingly. "I guess I could ask if he wants to come."  
  
"Can you bring your brother along too? Come on, I've done you favours before and you know how badly I've wanted him." Katie replied. She still had a slight crush on Rene, it was the only reason she actually watched Smackdown with Elena in the first place. Meeting him had only made her feel it even more.  
  
"Okay, just don't start giving me visuals." There was a knock at the door, telling Elena that John was waiting for her. "Listen I have to go, I'll call you later tonight and I'll ask them both."

-------

"Come on, just sneak on to the bus with me." John wrapped his arm around Elena. "You won't get in trouble, I promise."  
  
"I can't. Apparently there's this new angle they want to take and they have to discuss it with Rene and I. So I'm sorry, but it will only be a couple of hours." Elena kissed John, not caring that a whole bunch of superstars were standing around and watching.  
  
John watched Elena walk onto her bus. Charlie came up behind him. "So, I'm guessing last night went well. Heard you got busted by one of the crew, making out in the Cruiserweights locker room."  
  
"Yep and we're spending New Years together aswell. At this huge party with one of her modelling friends." John pictured the scene in his head as he walked onto the bus with Charlie. "I get to walk around in a room full of male models and personally rub it in their face that they can't have Elena."  
  
"That's great man." Charlie leaned back in his seat. "Jackie wants to surprise me. I won't know where we're going until I get to the airport. I love when she does stuff like that."  
  
"Atleast she's your valet and you and Rico actually get along. I don't know what I'm going to do about Rene." John thought about the night before. "He gets up in my face last night, accusing me of leaving woman heartbroken and ditching them at the altar. Stuff like that."  
  
Charlie was hesistant in answering, because part of it was true, though he tried to be reassuring. "He's just looking out for his sister. Don't worry about him."  
  
"Yeah, already had that conversation with Elena last night. She said if I want to really be committed to her I have to accept that Rene comes first when it comes to certain stuff. I really like her and I believe she's worth it but what am I going to do if he really becomes a complete pain in the ass?"  
  
"All you can do is prove that he's being paranoid. I'm guessing that he's going to this party." Charlie told him. "Just show him there, it should keep his mouth shut. Elena's worth it, he shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Jackie walked up the aisle. "You better not be checking out the new Diva, because that will cost you." She slipped onto Charlie's lap.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't see the huge display John and Elena just put on outside. Besides, you're the only girl for me." Charlie kissed Jackie on the lips before standing up. "Just think about it John."  
  
John looked at them before turning to stare out the window. A part of him wished that he and Elena could be like Charlie and Jackie. He knew that he was probably just thinking of reasons to run from another relationship, but he was determined to put it all aside to prove Rene wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"So how was your bus trip. Miss me?" Elena walked into the room that her and John were going to share. "Get this, they want to give Rene and I a shot at the Tag team titles in a few weeks when they build it up more. Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Bet it's pissing Kenzo off. It's great though. Just hope you know what you're in for. Playing with the big boys and all." John replied, pulling her onto their bed. "Not being sexist, just not wanting you to get hurt."  
  
Elena sighed. "I know. Don't think Rene was too pleased about it. He feels I'm stealing his thunder. He didn't say it, but I knew what he was thinking."  
  
"Well lets not worry about him. We have a couple of hours until the house show. What do you want to do?" John crawled on top of her, sliding his hand up her top.  
  
Elena just kissed him in reply then slipped out of her clothes before tearing off his. Making love to him was very passionate. Niether of them could believe just how perfect it was. There was no doubt that both of them had had their fair share of partners, but both thought that the other was second to no-one.  
  
Afterwards Elena rested her head on John's chest, feeling relaxed and satisfied. "That was really amazing." She cuddled up even closer to him.  
  
John couldn't believe it. The way Elena had touched him had drove him wild. "Yes it was." All he could do was agree with her. He kissed her again passionately.  
  
"Just don't stop touching me." Elena breathed out. She felt John's arms around her and she stroked his chest.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." He had said that to many girls before, but there was something different about Elena. She made him want to stay and talk, be vulnerable. He knew that he truely meant it.

-------  
Rene sat alone in his locker room, after his match. Elena came in a few minutes later with John by her side. "Great match, don't you think. Though it will be good when I stop being just an interrference." She looked at her boyfriend and her brother, staring at each other with mixed emotions. Elena knew exactely what Rene was thinking, so she could really feel the tension between the two.  
  
"I better go, leave you two alone. I'll meet you in the parking lot. See ya Rene." With that John left.  
  
Elena glared back at Rene. "Okay spill. What have you got against him. I can feel there's something you want to tell me you may aswell get it out."  
  
Rene sighed. "I am happy that you're happy, really. Just not happy about the situation. I just think you're moving too fast with him."  
  
"That's not the reason and you know it. You may aswell tell me the truth because I know when you're lying." Elena sat down beside him. "I know that through your eyes no guy is ever good enough for me. I know because I feel the same way about the girls you go out with. It's just because we're so close we want each other to have perfect lives and who can judge partners better than your twin right? I'm happy with John and I hope this relationship goes far and I want you to be happy for me."  
  
"It's not that, really." Rene paused, wondering how his sister would react. "Do you know about John Cena's past history with girls?"  
  
"Rumours say he's a bit of a commitment phobic. Then again, so was I. It's because you have to find the right person who doesn't judge you on how you're portrayed." Elena told him.  
  
"He's a commitment phobic, yes. So much that he left a girl at the alter." Rene explained. "Serena, she was beautiful, witty and everything John wanted, or so he said."  
  
Elena knew he was telling the truth. She just couldn't believe it. "There was probably something else to it. I mean, we weren't there. People change you know. Anyway, we're talking about a relationship in the very early stages here. Not a potential marriage."  
  
Rene raised an eyebrow. "Come on, I know it has crossed your mind. He makes you feel good and I understand that. I just hope he doesn't do something like that to you that's all."  
  
Elena could feel that there was more to the story. "Is there something else about this Serena girl that I should know about? There's something you're not telling me."  
  
Rene couldn't tell Elena the truth. He didn't want her to know in case she thought he was being biased towards John. "Since you asked, I don't want you going out with him. Though I know it's not going to make a difference. So, I'll get over it and try my best to be happy for you."

-------  
Rene stared up at the ceiling of his hotel room. For the first time in months his mind was drifting to her. She was a journalist for Smackdown magazine, but she wasn't one of the biased media who tried to make everyone look bad or do anything to reveal shocking secrets. The beautiful, witty brunette with legs to rival Stacy Keibler that he had once loved.  
  
He remembered it all so well, though he had tried to forget. Smackdown was touring Italy and he was walking to the elevator in his hotel when he saw her standing outside one of the rooms, obviously waiting for someone. He still remembered how gorgeous she looked.  
  
"Serena." He walked up to her. "A little surprised to see you here. Though you're probably covering the tour for the magazine huh?"  
  
She turned to face him. "Sort of. Actually, I'm here with someone so they figured that I may as well write a piece on the tour. It's really good to see you though. How have you been?"  
  
"I've been well. Hopefully you get more time to sightsee with your friends than we have." Rene smiled at her, taking in her features.  
  
Serena was about to correct him when the door in front of them opened. John Cena stepped out. Completely ignoring Rene he looked at Serena with love in his eyes, as though she was the only thing in the world. Rene knew at that moment just who Serena had come to Italy with. He watched them kiss and though it only lasted a second it felt like an eternity.  
  
"Goodbye Rene. I'll see you later." Serena turned around and waved before walking off with John.  
  
Rene sat up in his bed, trying to banish the thoughts from his mind. It had been hard to get over Serena. Especially after the whole wedding incident when they had shared many memorable moments, atleast to him they were unforgettable.  
  
He couldn't help but hate John Cena because of what he had done. What was even worse was that when he held Serena for those few weeks, he never really had her. John had made her love him so much that no-one could ever compare. It should have been the happiest time of his life, but instead he broke it off because he knew Serena would never love him. All because of John Cena.  
  
He didn't want to talk to Elena about it, probably the one thing he couldn't tell her about. Though he didn't want another person that he loved to be hurt and unable to trust men again. All he could do was prey that John would be good to his sister and not play her for a fool.


End file.
